


Sea Shanty

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: sea shanty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No day has ever been better than to sing a sea shanty!
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Drunken Sailor

Washington was bored around Crash Canyon. Blues are arguing the Reds again all because of how the Red team parks weird. There is not even a fucking parking lot! They can park any direction they want! Wash eternally screams to his mind. With no thought, he started whistling a sea shanty.  
Seconds later both reds and blues went silent. Sarge widened his eyes in shock, “You know it too?”  
“Know what? The sea shanty?” Wash asks. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, Wash had also eternally screamed that in his mind,  
“Yes, the sea shanty! Do you know the lyrics of it?” Wash feeling weirded out he started singing the lyrics slowly and quietly,

“What will you do with a drunken sailor, what will you do with a drunken sailor, what will you do with a drunken sailor-”  
“Early in the morning!” Sarge interrupted the poor man, “Come on Reds, we’ve been rehearsing this godly song, might as well sing it with me!” The whole red team groans, even fucking Donut. Donut doesn’t groan unless it’s something he hates with a passion. That shows how awful Sarge had forced them to do things like these. Or maybe it’s because that Sarge won’t let Donut add a little pizazz to his tiny little hole.

“Way hay and up she rises, way hay and up she rises,”  
While the reds are continuing their awful tuned singing, Tucker nudges his elbow to Washington, “Wash, what in the hell have you spawned?”  
“I just want to whistle a sea shanty.”  
“Well, you could’ve been doing it early in the morning.” Wash, in distraught with the horrible pun that Tucker had made,  
“Mother fucker.”

The next day…

Wash had woken up to a crash that sounded like a bed. To a casual person, it’s probably a person breaking a bed after sex. But to a person like Washington, it’s distress signal. Or Tucker trying to have sex to a pillow again.  
Wash slid his feet with his socks and it’s more than what he had observed in his head. It is a broken bed which it involved Donut and Tucker.

“What the fuck have you guys done this time?”  
“Remember the sea shanty?” Wash nodded his head, “We, I mean Donut wanted to show his love for sea shanties again by reliving one of the lyrics.”  
“And you or Donut have chosen” Wash is thinking what is one of the lines of the song, “‘Put him in the bed with the captain’s daughter’?” both Tucker and Donut nodded their heads, “and you both have chosen it with no hesitation?” again both of them nodded their heads, “I expected Donut but Tucker, is this you way to come out of the closet?”  
“No! No! No. No…” With disbelief Washington crosses his arms, “It’s only for Donut’s love for a sea shanty Drunken Sailor!” Still with disbelief Wash had silently got himself a coffee in 2 minutes. And sipped it,  
“Sure.” Little did he know, that’s how Donut got his love for Sea Shanties again.


	2. Randy Dandy-O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sea shanty has been sung!

The song all started when the Reds and Blues helped (more like have been forced by) Carolina to find the Director. Church, surprisingly wants to brighten the mood by switching the radio’s channels on the tonka at rapid speed, to piss off the reds and blues to laugh at them.  
The Reds decided to play along and also rapidly saying “no no no no no no no no no” for every channel that Church had switched on. Tucker tried beatboxing while Caboose tried to make a rap-ish song.  
It was until Carolina had stopped the tiny man. Disappointed at the sudden stopping, Church had honked the red’s tonka horn.

“That fuck was that about man?” Grif ask in disgust,  
“Fucking ginger face stopped me from switching channels and now I am very fucking bored.”  
“But you didn’t have to honk the horn! This isn’t the first line of Randy Dandy-O!” Aw shit, Grif had gotten his sudden realization. This is the time where Sarge bursts out his big knowledge of sea shanties, and Grif has awakened it. The Reds and Blues have witnessed Sarge before, so it’s also a curiosity of what will Carolina’s reaction be,

With no surprise, Sarge is standing up on his seat, “Now we’re ready to sail for the horn! ComeoneRedssingitwithme,” The Red team groaned, even fucking Donut,  
“Way hey, roll and go,”  
Church questions the orange man, “Grif what the fuck have you have done?”  
“All I did was reference a fucking sea shanty,” Reference a sea shanty? You know what happens when you sing out loud a fucking sea shanty! Don't be fucking dumb you did that on purpose, but then again is he really that smart? Church asked himself,  
“Have you done that on purpose or have you done it on accident?” Grif let out a little chuckle and smirked upon him. That mother fucker, Church had thought out loud, “Well fuck now the whole team is going to sing it now.”  
And for the rest of the car trip, Sarge has been singing the shanty, “Our boots and our clothes, boys, are all in the pawn.”  
“To be rollicking Randy Dandy-O!” The Reds and Blues laugh while Carolina is surprisingly not having a reaction yet. That’s strange, Carolina always stops things.

Sarge continues singing while the Reds and Blues have sing after his lines, “Heave a pawl and heave away!”  
“Way hey, roll and go.”  
“The anchors on board and the cable’s all stored,”  
“To be rollicking Randy Dandy-O!”  
“Where the pretty young girls-”  
Tucker interrupted Sarge’s solo, “All come down where I fuck! ”Girf yelled at Tucker on how he interrupted on such a good sea shanty. And yeah like a normal thing, the Reds have an argument with the Blues. Most of it was targeting Tucker while Caboose repeated the sea shanty song with random lyrics. Before Sarge threatened the Blues with his shotgun, Carolina had shot his shotgun.

“Argue when we’re not driving please or you’re not going to rollicking your Randy Dandy-O. Please.” And for the rest of the trip, not a single word was spoken. What a party pooper.


	3. Paddy Doyle's Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little funeral gift for the fallen soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be sad-ish :(. I think that A03 is like a little potion that once you get in, you are forced to do angst. I don't like that D:.

“To me, way-ay-ay-ya. To pay Paddy Doyle for his boots.” Kimball started singing on the graveyard that is named ‘Donald Doyle’. Church scoffed,  
“Jesus christ it seems as if everyone knows a sea shanty.” To think of it. Sea shanties have been popular with the soldiers over the years of training. Carolina had shot her shot at Church with one of her gun pellets. The little man shrieked,  
“Lay it off Church. The chapters aren’t even linked to each other.”  
Church stammered, “Wh-What do you mean by chapters?” Kimball ignored the two and continued singing,  
“To me, way-ay-ay-ya. We’ll all drink brandy and gin.” Carolina thought it’s time and ask her about this sea shanty.

The teal woman nudges her soldier to Kimball, “Is that like a song that Doyle has sung miraculously?”  
“I found the song myself. And have you not remember when I have told him, then, he had sung the song miraculously.” Kimball replied,  
“I think after his death, you are going to be singing that song miraculously.” With the sudden realization, Kimball had widened her eyes and her face went flushed. She turned her head to face Carolina,  
“Did I sing it that much?”  
“Yeah.” Anyways, Kimball kept on singing the song. Carolina and Church watched her while mourning for the lost one. The three had remember that time that Doyle has sung that song until midnight, he was banned from singing for the past 2 days. Those 2 days helped the troops recover their sanity from Doyle's melodic singing. It was until she had brought up a pair of boots in her hand, Church questions the general,

“Why do you have a pair of boots?”  
“It was a competition that also has to do with the song I’m singing,” both the blue soldiers have looked her weird. Kimball sighed, “A few weeks ago, general Doyle and I made a bet on whoever dies haves to pay for the boots.”  
“What does that have to do with the song?”  
Kimball smiled before continuing, “He said that when he dies he wanted me to pay some boots for him like the lyrics in Paddy Doyle’s Boots and for me to sing that song also.”  
Carolina bumps in to ask, “Then what is yours if you have ever died.”  
“I wanted him to buy some boots for me when I die. And since there is no song that has my first and last name, I chose him to sing the song that he has.”  
“You really did buy some boots for him and sang the song also.”  
“He’s dead so I have to repay him back with something. Literally.”

Kimball sang the song again, “To me, way-ay-ay-ya. We’ll all shave under the chin,” Carolina and Church felt awkward so they have sung along with the general, “to me, way-ay-ay-ya. We’ll all throw muck at the cook.” That made the three soldiers that time Grif had skipped hours of not doing laps and where all the soldiers have attacked him, making him do the dishes. Not exactly cooking but it’s related to that.

“To me, way-ay-ay-ya. We’ll pay Paddy Doyle for his boots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep on misreading Paddy as "Daddy". Doyle is not daddy, he is babey.


	4. Leave Her Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People sing to keep their hopes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that the next chapter(s) will be sad D:

Stranded in this abandoned place with Freckles, Caboose started singing childishly, “I thought I heard the old man say, leave her Johnny leave her,” Tucker heard the tall man sang and decided to listen to it behind him, “tomorrow you will get your pay, and it’s time for us to leave her.” With the music being melody in his ears, Tucker joined along with him singing but only humming while still behind him,  
“Leave her Johnny leave her. Oh leave her Johnny leave her. For the voyage is long and the ships don’t grow. And it’s time for us to leave her.” And it’s also time for Tucker to budge in to Caboose,  
“Hey Caboose,” Freckles started to load up his guns,  
“Freckles! We talked about this! He’s very stupid but I think you should be shooting him! Killing people are bad!” Freckles lead an apology, “good Freckles! So what is it Tucker!”

“I thought I will never hear you sing something so sad.”  
“Oh so that’s who’s been humming behind me! I thought it was the voice in my head again, hi Larry!” Tucker, not beginning to question who this Larry guy is, spoke up again,  
“Well it’s me. Where have you heard this song?” Caboose spaced out for a bit but smiled,  
“I was flying away from my parent’s home from the moon so I can apply to be in the Red and Blues team. I was sad of course, and the pilot sang the song for me to cheer me up! I hugged him and we both crash down to the floor! He didn’t respond.”  
“Jesus fucking christ. It’s a good song isn’t it?”  
“If it’s gone to my head then it really is a good song!”

Days later…

“Freckles, shake!” The blond man has shouted to the robot. The robot Freckles had stomped his foot leading to boulders collapsing to the escape place that Tucker, Caboose, Grif, and Simmons have gone to.  
“Wash no!” Tucker yelled out and before even running, boulders have blocked his way. He looked everywhere but instead of passage it’s nothing else. Only him and three other people. His eyes instantly got up to Caboose. Caboose is strong right? Tucker asked to himself.

He ran up to Caboose but before saying anything Caboose spoken weakly, “Stupid, Stupid Tucker. Washing machine, Freckles. Sarge and Donut…” And that is where Tucker had realized that he can’t ask for help anymore. The only help is broken, he can’t lift the boulders for him. So instead he had awkwardly hugged him. Caboose hugged him also, not too tight though.  
“I am, stupid,” he suddenly remembered the song Caboose had sung back a few days ago, “Leave her Johnny leave her. Oh leave her Johnny leave her.”  
Caboose continues to sing with him, “but now we’re through so we’ll go on shore, and it’s time for us to leave her.”

“Okay fuck the sea shanties we have to get fucking somewhere!” Grif yelled,  
Tucker retorted back at Grif’s statement, “How am I supposed to know that when Caboose is fucking shaking!”  
“I mean, Tucker does have a point,” Simmons agreed,  
“I guess... I just want him to stop singing that sea shanty!”  
Tucker flips the orange soldier, “Hey fuck you too-” And he got hit by a rock and fainted.  
“The rock isn’t even that bad! That’s a pussy faint!”  
“You faint all the time and you fainting is such a pussy move!” Simmons replied back in the offense.  
While the two are arguing Caboose has been humming the song for who knows how long? He has been humming that song until help has come by. When leaving the place Caboose had waved to the boulders, “goodbye sunken ship I promise that the voyage won’t be long and the wind won’t blow. But I have to leave you for a while, okay?” The first responders looked at each other asking themselves what the hell does that mean?

Since that day, Tucker has been singing that song after training the lieutenants each day. I wonder if Carolina ever likes Sea Shanties Tucker had thought. He had gotten his answer right after the peaceful-ish reunion.  
Caboose had gone up to Washington and hugged him ever so tightly, “Washing tub! I have been singing this song while you were gone for a while!” Washington responded with a small laugh,  
“You did?”  
“I did! It makes me happy for the rest of the day while you were gone. And you’re here you’re here you’re here!”  
Wash, finally not suffocating had patted Caboose’s head, “I am here. What is this song have you been singing?”  
“A little sea shanty!”  
“A sea shanty? Aseashantylet’shopeSargeisnothere. I would like to hear that.” Carolina, overhearing this conversation, she is listening to this song Caboose is about to sing,  
“Oh the wind was foul the sea went high,” Wash joins along his singing, “leave her Johnny leave her. She shipped it green and none went by, and it’s time for us to leave her.” Carolina had also joined their singing, though she had done hers so quietly,  
“Leave her Johnny leave her, oh leave her Johnny leave her. For the voyage is long and the winds don’t blow. And it’s time for us to leave her.” Surprised that Carolina had sung all of them were silent. With no hesitation, she let out a ciao before leaving. Wash turned to Tucker’s direction,

“So, Caboose had mentioned that you were singing that song a couple of times. You’re a real Johnny, Tucker.” A real Johnny? There is no way that I miss him that much, though I kind of force the lieutenants to sing it with me haha. It was only a few weeks nothing bad has occurred, Tucker eternally screams to himself.  
He nudges his elbow to Wash’s arm, “The song is really fucking catchy okay? Nothing else had occurred.”  
With a small grin, he replied “Okay.” And Wash had left with no hesitation. Tucker sighed with relief,  
“I miss you too.”


End file.
